Spinning Pierrot
by zaito
Summary: In a Christmas Eve, Miku leaned her back up to the glittering beautiful tree. The tons of snow fakes falling down from the gray melancholic sky. She sighing while facing her pink folding phone. "You're late..." The light blue haired said to herself. A one-shot based on 40m-P's song, Karakuri Pierrot. Mind to RnR?


Spinning∞Pierrot

* * *

Note : This fic based on the Karakuri Pierrot song by 40m-P. And sorry for my poor english, since this fiction was not beta-ed. :'D

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Karakuri Pierrot © 40m-P

* * *

It's 7 PM. An aqua marine haired girl standing in front of her house. Breaths a warm hot breathe. The teal orbs stared at her watch. The metal pieces clicking after every second left. Miku stumbling in uncertain and doubt.

'Click!' Another rotation the clockwork sounds. Gears clashing each other. Spin another minutes, strain the elapsing time. The pigtailed light blue haired turns her head down, faces the wet ground. A mid aged woman come from the house in a warm jacket, brown muffler, and blue sweater. "Miku? We'll have a party tonight. Are you sure to go and skip it?" She asked.

Miku smiled a little, try to cover her sad expression. She said in a fake smile; "Yeah. By the way, Mom, tell brother that I've something for him. I placed it under my desk. Bye!" The blue haired girl walked away from the white painted house.

Another rotation has been added.

**∞Miku's POV∞**

The sky is steel colored with a heavy downpour today. But I keep walking through with a green fragile umbrella. A huge Christmas tree facing me with it glittered green, gold, and red color combination. It's fabulous, pretty, and sparkling, but somehow lonely.

I'm standing under the Christmas tree and waiting like a normal girl that waits for her lover. Like a heroine in the _Shoujo_ _Manga_, yes, the crybaby stupid beautiful one. But poor me, I'm not waiting for my lover. I sighed, leaned my back up against the big fascinating pines tree. As another winter night, tonight is freezing. The blue sky sweater and red muffler that I wear don't give me a single warmth. I doubt it's chilling because the cold snow or another illogical reason.

...It's always cold without you.

The Christmas Eve. A night that is a special night to hang out with your special. Every single person here has their own intention. That brown haired woman wants to have a romantic dinner with her boyfriend. That pauper sitting on the corner and begging hopelessly. A dad wants to buy a Christmas present for his beloved. A teenage girl spending night with her friends. And in that commotion, I'm the only one who waiting for a shallow promise.

There are so many people in this place. This town shopping district like a small pond that contains a ton of blue tunas. A green algae like me can't even be possible to be seen. Therefore, can you find me?

Like any other teenage girls in winter, I'm wearing a muffler, knee length skirt, long sweater, jacket, and boots. Look, that pink haired woman dressed the same way. There, a girl wear exactly the same. We're all look the same, right? Therefore, can you disguise me?

I looking down, seeing my boots. I'm pretending to not hear to the clicking sounds that the clock had made. Every second hurts, so it'll be better if that sounds remain soundless. I checked my email. No new message from him, all of the new messages was just Christmas sale promotion. I frowned a little, again, disappointed. I texting him, "Where are you? I'm standing under the big tree." Send.

'Clap!' The folding phone clapped as I closed it. I didn't think he'll read nor reply. But I kept on sending it. I even didn't think that he'll came. But I still want to believe a one per one million chance of miracle.

Christmas Eve is the worst when you're alone. Everyone will came with their lover. Everyone come with their family and friends. Would you come at least before the clock starts ring it's midnight bells?

I've standing here for 90 minutes. Snow falling like mad. It covers the whole town with the white Christmas bullshit. I trying to open my umbrella. It's rusted steel clanking and breaking itself. I'm walking to the rubbish bin and suddenly stepped my own shoe laces. Falling like an idiot, watering myself with mud and snow. I cried for a while.

"I didn't expect anything. I didn't hope for you to come!" My sound echoed. Resounding quite clearly, but it being ignored. My warm tears poked the ground. People laughing before my eyes. Their eyes mocking me, wanting this ignorant to vanish in a blink of eye. I stand up and sit on the nearest bench, ignoring the noisy chuckling sounds.

"Am I really that funny to laugh at?" I'm talking to myself. Checking my makeup. The fake lashes fall on my cheeks and my eyes are like a wild dirty panda eyes. Since I don't bring my cosmetics, I just washed my face with the mineral water. "As I thought, ...I've lost my common sense."

When you've fall in love, you can't keep any common sense anymore, they said. And it's happen to me.

It was started one year ago. I met his eyes that stop my breath for seconds. To be frank, love at first sight. I can't let my eyes go from him since then. Every step He had done. Every sentence He had said. Everything that involved him, but I did keep one common sense in myself: "we're strangers."

Until the class regulation started at Spring. He and I are classmates. Fortunately, his seat is placed right beside mine, so I can easily talked to him. He always treating me well like a dearest friend.  
...Same as he treating everyone else. I'm just a friend to him.

'I didn't hope for him to love me back. I can't even dream that high. He belongs to everyone else, he can't be owned for only one person, right?' That was I thought. But still, this greedy heart wants more load of happiness.

One week ago, it was Saturday, we were on duty to clean the classroom. The sun sets and glows the classroom, orange-red lights filling both his and my face. "Hey, you want to go out this Christmas?" He asked, broke the long silence between us. I flushed a bit.

"We, well, I'm busy on the 25th."I answered. He stood up from his seat, surprised. Opens his mouth and make a jaw dropping emoticon. "Why? A boyfriend?!" He asked, or screamed I'd say.

"Hell no! I'm working at the cafe, remember?" I sighed a long sigh. "...I see, then, is Christmas Eve sounds good?" He asked in a happy big smile. I flushed again, gulped a little amount of saliva. It takes long time to answer.

"I'm free." I answered shyly, he jumped from his seat and screamed. "Well, then It's decided! Shopping district's Christmas tree at seven pm!" He said. He laughs then, takes his bag, go away without saying a word. I called his name again to ask if that was a joke, but that man just keep going farther.

Since then, I can't say anything to him. I was too shy to ask. I'm such an idiot, am I?

It almost two hours since I standing here. Forget it, he'll never come for you. He just joking that time.

I gazing through the amount of people. Crowded. Every person looks the same, but I can see a familiar profile. I can disguise him from this crowd. That cool profile with the transparent vinyl umbrella. Coming at right this way.

Is it a dream? He came?  
A gray-blue haired man in black autumn coat and pair of blue jeans. His skin is pale white and his lips is natural colored pale brown. His eyelashes is long, nicely dress his slant oriental eyes. His steps point right at myself, he smiles and says hi to me.

"What are you gazing at?" He asked cheerfully, his usual pattern of talk. I chuckled in disbelieve. "Nothing. Hey, I didn't expected that you'll come." I said. He looks at me, notices my slightly discourages face. "Silly you!" He laughed. Smiling while patting my head.

He looks at me carefully. He noticed my wet sweater and mud stains at my skirt. "Your clothes is dirty! Why don't you use an umbrella in the first place?!" He said. I shook my smiled.

"My umbrella broken, there." I said while pointing my index finger at a smashed green colored umbrella. "Here, use my umbrella!" He gave vinyl umbrella to me. Sheltering us from the cold snow flakes. Sharing his warm temperature to me through our linked hand, crossing our fingers to make it tighter.

"Thanks..." I thanked him. He standing right beside me, leans his body to the big decorated tree. He smiles a gentle loving smile again. We chatting like another lover in the Christmas Eve night. A lovely little chitchat.

...Until that question was asked by him.

"Why did you come to this place alone?" He asked. I widened my eyes by hearing that. A single sweat broke out from my face.

'Eh? Aren't we dating right now?' I think in my mind. Doubted both him and myself. 'Am I misheard that?'

"...You, ... then, why you come too? " I asked back, smiled an awkward smile. He puts his left hand on his face, covers his mouth. His cheeks flushed. "I..." before he answers, a girl bumped into and slapped me.

"You slut!" She cried. I can't feel anything, my cheek is not hurt at all. But her next sentence put a dagger right into my heart. "Don't dare to flirt with my boyfriend!" She shouted right on my face. My mind can't keep the situation, all I hear was skanky girl voices and clicking sounds of my watch.

"Calm down you! She is only friend nor she was flirted with me." He dragged that girl away from me. That blonde girl cried broke out tears tenderly one by one from her dazzling blue eyes. "I thought you were cheating on me..." She said in a regretful tone, cried miserably. He patted her head. "The most important thing is apologize to her!" He said.

She looks at me cowardly, her face looks the same as a little puppy, so adorable. "Sorry for being so rude to you... Ah, is that hurt?" She asked with a guilty on her face. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, It's not hurt at all." I put a poker face on. Smiles formally, so you two can go and ignore me. I want to cry as much as She did. He holds her hand and bows to me, apologizing.  
"Sorry, Hatsune-san, bye then." He said. He takes his leave with the little blonde girl, vanish in the crowd of people.

Usually, he calls me by my name. Usually he said, "take care, Miku". That voice echoed in my head. Resonating in the same frequency again and again.

I walked away from the shopping district. My cell phone vibrates, an email from a certain man. It said, "Sorry for what she did to you. I wasn't expecting you to came either. I was joking that time. Sorry. Miku, forgive me." I cry while lost my grip from the only umbrella. The vinyl umbrella that He had given to me being abandoned. I walk away and go home without send anything to him.

That night, I was wondering. I laid on my bed and stared at my phone. He sends three more message since the last one, But I don't bother to read it. It will hurts me more when you are so kind. Tears me apart and put the pieces back, again and again.

You even not love me nor think me special. You're not think me as a friend nor a girlfriend. You treated me nice, so you can laugh at my back. Little by little with your warmth and smile, you torn me into pieces.

The next day, a big red present was placed in front of my house, it's addressed to me. It's from him. I teared the dazzling red gift paper apart, exposing the 20 cm music box. I brought it to my room.

'Click!' I rotates the big metal part on the unique box. A clockwork sounds again, it pierced my ears. The the light blue box opened itself, it showing a little miniature pigtailed masked clown girl. And then, the music starts to play and the little miniature dances around in circle. I opened the card that come with the music box.

_"To Miku, It's maybe a little sudden, but I'd have something to talk. Maybe after yesterday event, you don't want to meet me, but I insist on this._

_I broke up with her yesterday. I realized that I love you. It's sounds freak, right? Right after you told us to leave, I broke up with her and searched you in the Shopping District. But since I can't find you, I sent this present and letter right after that. Sorry, Miku."_

I cried in happiness. Then put my jacket on. Run as fast as I can to reach his house.

I want to meet him!

I run in my pajamas and blue jacket, running on foot through the little town. The cold winter snow flakes fall from the sky. It brings chilling sensation when touch your skins, but I'm too busy to care. I reached the park, where his house is only 2 blocks away from this point.

It's already evening. I was overslept this morning. There! the path, then when I turn to left, I'll see his mansion.

"Huh?" It's him. He standing in beside the main gate, still with his yesterday night outfit. No, not alone. He standing with that blonde girl, they embracing each other. I can say a difference between friendly hug and romantic one, and this hug is a romantic hug. She drag his face down and kiss him passionately. A lustful kiss. Both him and her enjoy it, I can tell from their looks. When they pushed each other lips, I was disgusted myself. I retreated from the road, sent myself home.

It's strange, I can't cry even I want to. It's like I know what's going on, but pretending to not know. I force a smile on my face and take my phone out from my pocket. Texting him an email,

"_I love you too, I want to go out with you. Thanks for the gift, I like it. Miku._"

'Sent!' The chiming sounds rings. I smiled and faced the soundless music box. I rotates the button again, plays it endlessly. Look at the little clown, it's looks like me. I laughed a bit then cried helplessly as the music starts to play.

Now I've fallen into a deep abyss. The little clown will facing her death in any minutes, but don't worry, He'll fixed you again, then throw you again.

"**If stay with you means to make myself broken, I'll do it.**"

A toy do have a cycle. A new toy happily accepted and played a lot. Then sometimes being abandoned and ignored. Until one day, it will be recycled to be a brand new toy. No one wants the role of a toy, But my common sense has disappeared from a long time ago. So let me take that role, a role of the only little stupid clown.

I'm just a little clown for your toys collection. Don't treat me so nice, if you do, I can't resist to be played by. Then rotates the metal piece that attached on my back, so I can keep on spinning forever.

* * *

**~Free Talk~**

The ending was too fast, I think... ._.) Sorry for rushing the plot and sorry for my bad grammar... ^^

I want to know what did you feel after read this fiction. ;v; So I can improve my writings, hehe. And if you never heard of this song (Karakuri Pierrot), I thinks Nano English cover of this song has more impact than it's original song. xD

Then, don't forget to leave a review. :D Thanks for read this fiction.


End file.
